Soul Eater Fanfiction Discovery
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Soul is bored one day, and starts surfing the internet and stumbles upon fanfiction. What the discovery really leads to are the true horrors of evil. Worse than Medusa trying to kill Crona, worse than Arachne or any witch, and worse than Asura, the kishin of madness. Follow the Soul Eater gang as they read stories about themselves.
1. The Discovery and Crazy Fan Girl

**A/N: a question clicked into my head "What would happen if the Soul Eater gang discovered ?" So I decided to write a story, and a full length one in a while. I will admit… the idea isn't 100% original, but I got inspired by Potentially Insane Fangirl who wrote a story on how the Zatch Bell characters discover . At the moment I'm in the zone of writing Humor/Parody stories so expect frequent updates for now! The problem is that I'm in a foreign country right now on vacation and enjoying every minute of it. I might update on Sunday, if not than the following week since I'll be going to my aunt's house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Discovery and Crazy Fangirl**

A loud yawn echoed on a Saturday morning somewhere in an apartment in Death city. Soul had awaken to a lazy morning having a dream of being the next cool guy. Having the world saved from madness, the white haired boy could breathe easy.

"What should I do today?" He told himself looking at the computer half asleep.

He smelled the air of various aroma's for a morning breakfast of eggs and bacon. Maka got up early once again to prepare breakfast for the two, and possibly a threesome if Blair weren't wandering the streets 24/7 and hooking up with men at Chupucabra's. It wasn't any of his business to what she was off to. The good news was he didn't wake with a nose bleed from the massive breasts today.

"Soul, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Maka called from downstairs.

"I will be down in a minute." Soul called back.

He went through his messy pile of clothing and picked out his usual clothing: black pants, orange t-shirt, a black jacket over it and white hair to the right side. Soul went to the computer to check up on e-mails from Lord Death on the new system at the DWMA, but nothing was from him. Soul continued searching random websites on motorcycles, cell phones to stories. He stumbled upon .

"I wonder what this could be, looks cool." He told himself once again clicking on the Anime/Manga section.

"A cool guy like me might have a title of his own." Soul clicked on the letter S. To his surprise there was a section called "Soul Eater".

"That definitely sounds like me." He wondered to himself in confusion as to why there was a representation of any sort of his name. He got all proud of being known somewhere on the internet. With fame came consequences, he has a chance to go back at the moment, but refused as curiosity crept on him. Once on the page of 12,000 stories, there was no turning back. It was too late for all the horrors to unfold.

"Let's see what we got here," he scrolled with the mouse down to middle of the page and realized they were stories about him, his friends, and the DWMA.

"That's strange?" He questioned curiously. "They are stories about us. So not cool." He told himself hesitantly with his intuition to exit the page, but his mind told him else wise.

He took the courage and began reading the first fic.

**Title: Soul's Kishin Slaying**

**Summary: Follow Soul the GREATEST! AND HOTTEST! WEAPON EVA! As he battles kishin souls.**

"Ok, I didn't know I was hot." Soul blushed a little.

**By: SOULSBIGGESTFANEVA!**

"Now that's creepy." He said with a stern voice.

**a/n: since ima BIG! Fan of frekin SOUL EATER! I DECIDED TO DEDICATE A STORY ABOUT DA HOTTEST CHARACTER IN DA SHOW! YA'LL! DIS IZ MY FIRST FIC ON SOUL! NOW ENJOY DA GREATEST HOTTEST BOY EVA! OMG! HE'S SO HAWT! XD**

**P.S LUV YA SOUL GORGEOUS HUNK OF A BASTARD!**

Soul looked at the computer screen like bugs have crawled all over him. "This is officially creepy." The guilt continued so he read on.

**In the hot desert. Soul, all alone was walking to find Maka, still had thoughts on ditching her at times, but pretended to remain loyal.**

"What the hell!" He yelled. "I would never leave my meister!"

**He was dying of thirst until he stripped off all his clothes and only his underwear remained. It revealed the sexy ass scar that was given to him by the bastard Ragnarok. He had thoughts on how to thank Ragnarok.**

"Why the hell would I strip to my underwear in the desert?" Soul asked getting angry as seconds passed by.

"**I wanna show teh ladies how cool I am! I've decided to leave Maka where ever she went " Soul said walking around to find the closest town.**

"I would NEVER want to leave Maka!" Soul yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Soul! What are you doing up there?" Maka yelled from downstairs. If Maka were to come up here any minute she would kick him out the window with blood gushing out of his nose. "It better not be Blair!"

"No it isn't!" Soul responded back. Sometimes he wished it would be the sexy kitty at the moment, but the problem would be a nosebleed.

He continued reading.

**Just then, a swarm of kishin Souls appeared out of nowhere. The ugly bastards were soo jealous that Soul was brightening up the star light with his manly-ass body.**

"**I'm coming for your Soul!" One kishin yelled in a murderous rage.**

**Soul unleashed his sexy arms to reveal the bad-ass scythe-like arms for being a weapon. He began dancing-**

"Since when do I dance?"

**-around like a pro and chopping up all the kishin's in a blast.**

"**I've got all your souls!" He said taking all of them and eating them. He felt re-energized and figured he should have eaten at least 99 kishin souls.**

"**Now I have to go hunt for a witch soul." He stated.**

"How would I know how many kishin soul's there were? It was never stated." Soul said. "Getting a witch's soul would be cool though."

**All of a sudden a swarm of girls started screaming and charging soul.**

"**OMFG, he's so hotttt!" One girl said.**

"**I wanna kiss his sexy-ass lips." Another said.**

"**He's sooooo adorable!" A third one said.**

**With all the girls toppling Soul, one stood out from the crowd. She had funky blue eyes, black shoulder length hair, pale skin that didn't correspond to the desert, a mini blue skirt, and a whote t-shirt that was fit for a girl that read… "Soul Rulez!".**

"**I wanna kiss u muh luv!" The black haired girl rushed and made a sudden kiss on his cheeks.**

"What am I doing?"

**Soul couldn't resist the girls kiss. She kissed really good.**

"**Get off of him you biatch." A girl yelled giving her the finger.**

**She ignored him. Soul continued kissing and knew he would officially leave Maka because he didn't care about her anymore and wouldn't mind becoming this new girls meister.**

"No WAY!" Soul enraged. "I would NEVER leave my meister. I would never want to kiss you." Soul yelled on top of his lungs when an enraged Maka came into his room.

"Soul! What are you talking about leaving and kissing another girl!" She barged into his room with her right foot, kicked down the door with all her might.

"Maka," Soul tried to calm her down, no use. "It's not what it is-

He got cut off before he could finish his sentence when Maka landed her right foot on his nose till it bled. She landed another kick, sharper, causing Soul to be pushed back at a high speed and landing out the open window. Soul's worst nightmare came true today. He landed on his back, which sounded like it had been cracked, but surprisingly it wasn't. He was slightly knocked out and led there for a few minutes trying to get back to his feet and make his way back up.

"You men are all the same!" She yelled.

Once, Maka was calm again she hurried to Soul's computer to see what he was reading. When she read the story she was furious as to how a story about him and some random girls was on the internet. Maybe Medusa had come back from the dead and torture Maka in some "other" way. She dismissed those thoughts and clicked back to see what these mysterious stories were.

Instead of going back Maka clicked on another story. More terror and horror was to come.


	2. The Lemon of Horror (Maka X Soul)

**I want to thank everyone who read, enjoyed and wanted more. So here is another chapter. As a heads up! The next update will be next week since I'll be going to my aunt's house. Time to reply to reviews.**

**Anonymous user lol: I never intended Soul to discover a Mary-Sue type character, it was more of a crazy fan girl type, but looking at it, it did turn out to be a Mary-Sue type. The true Mary-Sue horror will be coming up in the next few chapters.**

**blackstardragon2: Death the Kid will be here soon.**

**Muffinmilk317: It wasn't a real fic I came up with it for Soul's discovery.**

**Mermain123: I will be doing more and am enjoying writing this fic at the moment. A lot of romance references will be coming up. I just made up the Soul Eater read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lemon of Horror (Maka X Soul)**

As Soul continued to lie on the ground below the apartment, Maka did a little browsing through what this " " thing really was. Before she could get on with reading through more. The fire alarm suddenly turned on because the cooking bacon wasn't turned off when she got to Soul's room.

"Damn it," she cursed and rushed out to turn off the now black charcoal bacon.

"That was close," she said with a relief face. "Now I have to make another batch of bacon." She told herself as she headed back into Soul's room.

With her hand on the mouse again the search continued. Going back to the anime/manga section the name "Soul Eater" was around in the top twenty. Curious, Maka wanted to read a story involving her and Soul how he possibly becomes a cool death scythe like her father – Spirit. Browsing through the list of stories to find anything that appealed to her.

"Got it," Maka exclaimed with excitement. "This doesn't look bad.

**Title: A Maka and Soul Tale**

**Summary: Our two favorite characters get to confess there secret to each other and have a little "fun" after doing so. Plz R&R**

"What secret?" Maka wondered. "It can't be about being a death scythe?"

**By: LUVSCORNER**

"How does love have a corner, maybe this doesn't mean anything."

**NOTE!**

**I thought it would be awesome! To make Soul and Maka have a little fun, with a lemon to add to the list of things to get started. Now let the excitement begin!**

"A lemon isn't a secret."

**The howling midnight arose on the night of Death City, the moon loved its blood as it was staring down upon the city. An apartment complex in the midnight sky that lit with bright lights of roses and flowers. The apartment formed of lots of floors and stair cases that casted into the night.**

"Alright, get on with the story." Maka grew impatient. "This description doesn't make any sense."

**A girl in a mini skirt, pig tails that were short like razor blades, short, white (skip the description, too boring you know how she looks). A twelve year old girl stood in the kitchen awaiting for Soul to arrive.**

"Ok, it's me."

**Time and time clicked by until midnight approached. The door flung open revealing the white haired boy Soul who was back from a hairdresser appointment.**

"Soul doesn't go to a hairdresser." Maka asked curiously as to why Soul would do such a thing.

"**Soul you look stunning." Maka gave a blush of excitement to a new hairdo.**

"**T-thanks M-Maka you l-look g-great t-to." He replied shyly.**

Maka almost gasped of shock to reading those two lines as to how Soul and her would _ever _be in love. That was in no way possible.

"Soul isn't shy." She came back to her senses to get a grip of things.

**The two couldn't stop looking at each other with red faces about to spill out their true feelings for each other.**

"**S-Soul, I have to tell you something." Maka said with a flirt to the spice.**

"**M-Maka, I have something to tell you to." Soul said with a flirt as well.**

**The two were ready to spill the beans.**

"**I LOVE YOU!" They said simultaneously.**

Maka flew out of her chair to understand that nothing was going on between her and Soul.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" She raged with a red face as a tomato.

This was the perfect moment to stop reading, but curious Maka couldn't resist to know what happens in the end so she could find this person called "LUVSCORNER" and give him a good kick with Soul.

**They couldn't believe that both had secrets for each other for all this time. Maka ran and jumped into Soul's arms.**

"**You've gotten heavier, especially with those double sized D-cup breasts that make you look like a gorgeous foxy lady." Soul said with a proud gleam.**

Maka screamed and felt her chest if this was true – it was still flat. This was absolutely fake. Her face became red again.

"**Oh Soul, where do you wanna start?" Maka almost fainted in Soul's arms.**

"**Your room." Soul said taking the half-fainted Maka into her room.**

**They landed on the bed, dog kissing each other. Soul started to take off Maka's skirt, shirt and bra. Followed by Maka taking off his shirt and pants.**

"**Oh Soul, you're doing it so-**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maka was enraged. "I DON'T WANT SEX" She screamed on top of her lungs that the whole apartment building could hear her. Her whole body was literally red from the embarrassment she just read with what Soul and she were about to do. The door flung open.

"Yoo hoo," an all too familiar voice said. "I found Soul who was nearly passed out."

Maka immediately went from embarrassed to annoyed upon hearing the voice.

"What do you want Blair!" She turned around to find the transformed cat in her human form holding Soul passed out like a baby with blood drooling from his nose and an all-too-happy face like he had seen the sexiest women alive.

"This s-sexy k-kitten s-saved m-my life!" Soul barely was able to talk with a huge smile on his face of pleasure.

This sent Maka into another outrage and she did her famous Maka chop. It landed Soul on his bed – sleeping like a baby.

"What are you doing here?" Maka demanded an answer.

"I was just in the neighborhood with my cat form walking around in the streets, until the spotted a semi-conscious Soul who was knocked out. I helped and brought him back. You should be grateful." Blair explained while getting on her knees and waving her right arm like a cat would.

Maka gripped her teeth to keep her anger within before exploding.

"By the way, why were you screaming about having sex?" Blair asked.

"I-it was n-nothing." Maka's face became red again.

"I know you are hiding something." Blair said teasingly.

Maka couldn't hide the truth anymore so she pointed to Soul's computer.

" ," Blair looked at the computer screen, studying the story Maka just read. Blair began giggling. "Oh that's cute, maybe I could teach you how to get a man."

"Enough Blair!" Maka scolded.

"What is this ?"

"I don't know," Maka shrugged her shoulders. "Soul discovered it and said there are stories about us on the internet under the Anime/Manga section and a title called: "Soul Eater". Here are all the stories written about us. So far… pretty bad." Maka looked to the right side to hide her shame.

"No problem, I'm sure they aren't all that bad." Blair walked towards the computer. "I will read the next one." Blair sat down at the computer screen, surfing the net to find something to read. Minutes passed by until she shouted.

"Found something!" She said with excitement. "I will read if you don't want to." Blair clicked on a story. "Oh and look, it's about me!" She cheered.

Maka didn't want to read another story for now, she looked toward Souls' direction where he was mumbling about how cool he was. Blair began reading…


	3. The Las Vegas Tale

**I'm back! Krakow and Tarnow where I visited my aunt's and uncle's and here is another edition to Soul Eater Fanfiction Adventure. **

**To blackstardragon2, I forgot to mention that Black*Star and Soul will have a lemon coming up in two chapters!**

**The one week wait is over and this chapter is twice as long as the previous ones. This is my treat. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Las Vegas Tale**

Blair began skimming through the story and studying to get a better understanding of the story that she found.

"If you found something, than start reading it!" Maka grew impatient.

"Ok, ok," Blair began reading.

**Title: Blair and The Las Vegas Adventure**

Blair grew with excitement. "I always wanted to go to Las Vegas!"

Maka was relieved that it wasn't a story about her or Soul.

"Be careful Blair what is written.

**Summary: Follow the sexy kitten Blair who finds herself on an adventure of drugs, gambling and strip dancing in the wonderful city of Las Vegas. During her stay, she meets new dangerous foes and horny men that just want to do it with her. Rated T, but rating might change M in later chapters.**

"HEY!" Blair shouted at the summary. "I don't do drugs, gamble or strip dance, but the men sure love me at Chupacabra's." She came back to a positive grip remembering the men she can seduce with her breasts.

Maka giggled a little, and relieved one hundred percent for sure the story was not related to any shape or form to her.

"It's not funny." Blair pleaded Maka to stop laughing.

"S-sorry, but please continue on reading." Maka said, and Blair went to look back at the computer screen to continue reading.

**By: Nobody-1234567890**

"Nobody, that's peculiar." Maka wondered.

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

**The city of Las Vegas is one of the most famous cities in America for gambling and having lots of strip dancing. A young women with the appearance of an evil witch-**

"I'm not a witch." Blair exclaimed.

"Soul and I thought you were one." Maka said in between giggles.

"Come here you evil since I'm the cool guy for my meister!" Soul shouted in his sleep. Normally by now Maka would've pulverized him dead to the bone or kick him out the window again, but hearing those words and remembering the story he read wasn't true. Maka again sighed with another relief.

**-but in reality she is a cat with nine lives where Maka and Soul were dumb enough to fall for it thinking she was an actual witch. Only a magical innocent adorable cute cat!**

Blair meowed in excitement at reading the "Only a magical innocent adorable cute cat!"

"Ok! We messed up that day." Maka now enraged and embarrassed thinking the horrors were over, but in reality they were just beginning.

**She has the ability to transform into a tall, skinny, good looking women with larges breasts that every guy falls for (Just like Soul).**

Maka gave Blair an envious look.

**She has short violet hair with long strands on each side that curl, a black long sleeved jacked, a bra that only part covers her breasts and exposing the rest of her stomach and top, along with her revealing outfit is her black mini skirt. Looking into her eyes you could see the innocence and playful personality that she loves to play with you.**

"Yay, so true!" Blair exclaimed.

**At the moment, Blair, was bored and needed to find a good drug dealer to buy some cocaine for men at the bar where she works as a strip dancer and is every men's dream.**

"The boys love me!" She squealed.

Maka felt disgusted and continued to listed.

**She went to the local casino to do a little gambling.**

"**This jackpot machine tells me I will be lucky today!" Blair said with excitement in her voice. She quickly ran to the machine before anyone else could get to it. She paid one dollar to play the game. The jackpot was for ten thousand dollars. The slots began rolling at the speed of light. Blair waited nervously chanting quietly "Come on, come on, come," repeatedly after the first, second and third.**

"Yoo hoo! I win!" Blair shouted on top of her lungs of excitement.

"**Congratulations! You are the jackpot winner of today!" The winning alarm went off when all three red apples were matched. Blair squealed with excitement at winning ten grand, the problem was what was she going to do with the money?**

"I would go shopping!" Blair said.

"Of course you would." Maka groaned remembering the time Blair gave Maka thin-small underwear that was supposedly from her father which was really suppose to be a book. Blair instead went to exchange the gift for a pair of women's underwear, Maka still didn't know that Blair was responsible for changing the gift.

**The workers at the casino handed Blair the check with a deduction of three thousand dollars.**

"Hey," Blair complained. "I thought I won ten grand, not seven thousand dollars."

"You know the state and IRS takes away tax reduction?" Maka snickered.

"**Only seven thousand dollars? I thought I won ten grand?" Blair whined.**

"Wow! The story is reading your mind." Maka mentioned.

Blair ignored Maka and continued to read.

"**Sorry miss, but there are tax reductions. I know it sucks, but that's just how it is." The worker explained.**

"**I see, I will take the money."Blair said taking out her hand and receiving the check. Now a thought clicked to her head what she would do with the money – spend on booze later tonight with her lover.**

"I wonder who my lover is? The taste of alcohol sounds good." Blair, getting excited by the minute.

"You should know who your lover is." Maka sounded annoyed.

"I don't."

"Continue reading." Maka said.

**Blair walked out of the casino to find herself with cars honking everywhere in the busy hours of Las Vegas on a Friday night.**

"Why is the day introduced now and not before?" Maka questioned. Blair just gave a shoulder shrug.

**The sky was covered with gray clouds indicating that a storm is approaching. Fear struck Blair as someone had stuck a gun to the back of her head and was following.**

Blair turned around to see if anyone was with a gun, the coast was clear.

"**Give us the money – BITCH!" A woman's voice from behind yelled.**

**To Blair's fear she turned around to a find a silver gun pointed at her forehead. A caramel-long blonde haired woman was standing and pointing the gun point blank with a nasty look on her face. She was a tall slender woman, wearing blue jeans with brown cowboy boots, a red and white checker board frivolous shirt that revealed her stomach, a white fur coat and a cigarette in her mouth.**

"Sounds a lot like Liz." Maka said.

"**What do you want?" Blair asked.**

"**I already told you. I want your f-ing money bitch or we will kill you right on the spot." The woman demanded or else Blair would be shot in the head right on the spot.**

"**What do you mean we? There is only you." Blair questioned the suspicious woman.**

**Without any hesitation she fired the gun and Blair ducked it. This was the time for Blair to unleash her full power.**

"That's right!" Blair exclaimed. "I will show my full power and have some fun!"

**All of a sudden Blair took a witches broom and jumped into the air.**

"**You want to play it like that bitch?" The caramel blonde woman shot from her pistol where Blair dodged the shot.**

"**Now Patty," the caramel haired woman transformed into a pistol where the pistol revealed a shorter girl with short blonde hair and dressed in the similar fashion with the exception of blue short puffy pants.**

Blair and Maka looked at each other in shock at what they have just read about Liz and Patty.

"Liz and Patty aren't on the streets in the city." Maka said.

"I don't understand why are they mugging me?" Blair asked.

Maka shrugged her shoulders with no clue how to answer the question. The question remained _why _Liz and Patty were going off and trying to steal money from Blair because Maka knows them and they don't seem the type.

"Continue," Maka commanded.

**Patty shot another gun shot from the silver pistol where Blair did her famous Halloween cannon back when Soul and Maka were too dumb to fall for the same trick three times.**

"Hey!" Maka shouted. "Yeah s-so we messed up on getting your soul Blair." Maka now embarrassed.

**The cannon exploded in mid air around Liz and Patty causing them run for their lives like little girls who need their mom.**

Blair and Maka gave off a little snicker.

**TIME 4 NOTES!**

**Thanks to everyone that read the story and enjoyed it! I hope you'll read and review. The next chapter should be up and ciao!**

"Should we read the next chapter?" Blair asked.

"Sure, if it is updated anyways." Maka replied, not all that excited about reading the next chapter.

"Why so down Maka? I liked the story I read about myself."

"It's because the story praises you!" Maka snapped.

"Relax," Blair said with a smile to cheer Maka up. Blair turned to the computer to look if there was another chapter… luckily for Blair it was. "Time for chapter 2."

**TIME 4 NOTES!**

**Everyone who reviewed I appreciate it even if it was only two reviews! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

"Two reviews? That means your story isn't all that good." Maka criticized.

**Chapter 2: The Fun Begins**

"I like fun!" Blair said in excitement.

"It better not be another lemon!" Maka clasped her hands together and begged for it to not happen.

**After the defeat from the pistol due earlier, Blair was ready to take her shift at the local bar to seduce more men and meeting her lover who recently got out of a divorce.**

Chills went down Maka's spine hoping it wouldn't be her father, since this is what lead to the divorce of him cheating on her mom with other women. It could mean anything with whom Blair is going to meet.

**It took only five minutes to reach her destination where she works. Once she opened the doors to the bar, over a hundred horny men were waiting for the strippers to come out and unleash the best of the best for the night. As Blair walked to the back of the room she got boots and roots from all the men who whistled. She blew kisses to all the men where they nearly fainted with hearts in their eyes, but the problem was her lover was nowhere to be found.**

Blair was so fascinated with all the men worshipping her she got hearts in her eyes and shouted in excitement. Maka grew more annoyed, but managed to annoy the excited Blair. She looked over to Soul, who was still sound asleep and doesn't look like he will wake up any second.

Blair read on…

**She walked into the changing room to get dressed. Her friend who has long black hair, and eyes, white skin. She was only wearing black high heel boots and a tiny bra to reveal her size D cup breasts. Lots of make cup was put on her face with blue eye shadow.**

"**High Blair!" She greeted.**

"**High Mika," Blair greeted back. "You look good you will get a lot of men tonight!"**

"**You will to!"**

"**I have to go out to my men fans." Mika walked out.**

**Blair quickly stripped down to near nudity with only liner panties, a bra that revealed nearly all her breasts and high heeled purple boots. She was ready to meet her lover and later spend the night in the hotel.**

The excitement in Blair's face grew bigger and wider due to always dreaming of going to bed with a men, especially any guy that falls for Blair. Maka didn't look one bit excited.

**Once she walked out from the dressing room and on to the stage of every men's dream, she felt alive with the glares for a pretty woman like Blair. She came up to an overweight middle age man who was drinking a bottle of beer with no hair whatsoever on his head and a business shirt t-shirt. She began dancing in front of him and he started to look and study her vigorously. The young woman physique was so outstanding he couldn't stop looking at her with hearts in his eyes. She got so close with the under part of her body he almost fainted and gave Blair a whopping one hundred dollars.**

"**Thanks honey." She said in a flirtatious way where she came up to him and gave a kiss on his cheek.**

"Gross," Blair yelled, once reading that she gave an older man a kiss. "Seriously where is my lover." Blair started to grow impatiently and whining.

Maka had no words to what had been read now, or any emotions. She also felt disgusted at the sight of Blair kissing a middle age man, she found that a little funny at least.

**Blair made her way to the end of the stage and danced to other guys, but she wasn't interested so much with them since she let Mika take over so she could look for her lover.**

"**Seriously, where is he?" Blair asked herself.**

"Yeah, where is he I wanna flirt!"

**The wait was over when she noticed him dressed in his usual clothing of long black sack pants, black dress shoes, a green olive shirt underneath with a tie and black dress jacket over it. The red shoulder length hair and blue eyes made Blair want more. He was seen drinking a bottle of beer and looked into Blair's gorgeous eyes with his blue gorgeous eyes.**

"**Oh Spirit, my love I've come for you!" Blair shouted and walked off the stage to share a drink with the handsome man she met few days ago.**

"Aw Spirit! I remember the time I had a good beer with you at Chupacabra's." Blair remembered fanatically, not for Maka.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't be!" Maka shouted and almost cried, but anger flooded her thoughts. She couldn't believe that her lover was actually… her father! The shock of realization couldn't have hit her more deeply, she knew that her father is a play with woman, but she never knew that he was ever actually with Blair.

"BLAIR!" Maka hollered.

"O-ok it was only once." She said with a smile. "You need to calm down.

"How the hell should I calm down if you've been with my father?" Maka was ready for an answer and was ready to give Blair a good kick in the face, even at a time like this she remained happy and full of energy like nothing was about to happen. Surprisingly Soul didn't wake up even once with all the hollering, giggling and shouting going. The day got even worse when the door opened to Souls' room.

"Maka! I've come back to see my sweet little girl." Spirit came through the door with an all too excited smile. Maka was less than thrilled to see her father and gave him the silent treatment by looking at him than turning her back.

"Come on Maka, talk to your father." Spirit pleaded.

"I told you, I don't consider you my father. Not only that – explain meeting with Blair at a bar in Las Vegas!" Maka yelled, demanding an answer.

Spirit almost fell to the ground because of another unsuccessful talk with Maka has gone wrong once again. His face turned pale and wanted to cry until he noticed Blair.

"Oh man you never said Blair is here. She has such a nice body with all the curves and not to mention we had a drink at Chupacabra's once." Spirit got all flirty all of a sudden.

"You really mean it! I have nice curves." Blair said with a blush on her face. "Maybe we really should go to Las Vegas." Blair suggested.

"We should!" Spirit jumped up and down like a child. "Why Las Vegas?" Spirit asked.

"Look," Blair pointed at the computer. "There are stories about us on the internet at this website called and right now I read a story how I was your lover where you went to the bar where I was a strip dancer. The first chapter was about me defeating Liz and Patty as they tried to steal my seven grand that I won from the casino." Blair explained to an all flirtiest Spirit.

Spirit had no words, he always wanted to go to Las Vegas to see some strippers, but imagining Blair would we the perfect cherry on a sundae. He couldn't hold his craving for Blair anymore and neither could Blair especially that one day at Chupacabra's which was a perfect drink. Blair was so happy to see him as well and the two just laughed and giggled at each other with red faces that were about to burst. Maka at the moment had no patience, it was one thing reading about your father who was a flirt with woman, but letting it come true in front of her eyes she just couldn't take it.

"This is why mom divorced you Spirit." Maka shouted with emotion in her voice not thinking about calling Spirit her father. He took it to heart and started sobbing like a baby, getting out a Maka doll and going to a corner and crying.

"Maka! Why don't you love your papa?" Spirit sobbed.

"I'm so cool! Get over here you bastard kishin soul!" Soul yelled in his sleep with drool drooling from his right side.

"Calm down Spirit." Blair pleaded, but the plead was ignored.

Maka sighed, but tried to ignore Spirit and knew he would calm down in a few minutes and decided finishing the story wasn't a good idea. She came up to the computer to see what other dirty things were on this site. Maka clicked back and found another story to read.


	4. Relationship of Doom

**Chapter 4: Relationship of Doom**

In the corner Spirit continued to sob after being rejected once again from Maka about their relationship. Maka tried to ignore all the commotion her father was doing and clicked back to see what other dirty secrets lie on . She browsed through the list of twenty or-so stories on the first page and came across a story that was too devious to be read out loud, but just as soon as the madness began consuming Maka all up. She laughed maniacally.

"You alright?" Blair asked, no reply. "What's so funny? You found something?"

Maka ignored Blair and clicked on the new found story. Her face turned devious and couldn't stop laughing and was possessed by evil. Thanks to her father.

"I am going to read now! There is no stopping me now!" Maka laughed maliciously like she was about to kill anyone that stood in the way.

"You're really starting to freak me out, and this is why you haven't found a boyfriend yet." Blair tried to calm her down.

"Boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about? I've got a million and they will all worship me! Just you wait! There great Maka Albarn will rule the world!" Maka taking all the confidence into her head as the madness was possessing her.

"I think it is time if we turn off the computer. Look at what it had done to you." Blair pleaded Maka to snap out of it and looked for the off switch. This was all this make-up-story site for the madness to take place in front of her eyes. Maka took notice of Blair's hand going the direction of the switch and she bit her hand.

"Ow!" Blair yelped.

"Stay out of my way bitch." She took her right hand and landed a direct hit in her chest. The punch was so strong – not anything she felt before. The punch was so hard and full of force that ended Blair flying to the nearest wall and making a crack. She was in too much pain to get up. Maka began reading.

**Title: Relationship of Doom**

"I will show you real doom!" The maniac laugh continued.

"MAKA! What kind of things are you talking about?" Spirit sobbed.

**Summary: A relationship has already fallen and is in shambles between a certain father and daughter. The daughter goes hay wire and the father get's all depressed. (Baddddd TIIIITLE!) The Story is WAAAY BETTA!**

"It is!" Maka giggled uncontrollably.

**By: MADNESSIZGOD**

"Of course, madness is god!" Maka stood up on the chair and started looking up at the ceiling with her hands wide open to feel the full power of god.

"What has gotten into her?" Blair wondered.

**NOTEE NOTEE TIME TIME!**

**A story about mad and sad.**

**In Death City live a father and daughter whose relationship is in turmoil after the divorce because he couldn't keep his hands to her only to other women. Their names respectively are: Spirit and Maka. Maka always hated her father since day one.**

"Stop reading stories about your father, MAKA! You never hated me since day one. This isn't true!" Spirit begged Maka to stop reading and tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

Maka was not in full control and continued reading like she had just drank a ten full shots of vodka.

"**Father! I have something to tell you!" Maka stood on the roof of the DWMA staring at her father with cold blue eyes. "I hate your guts and never want to see you again." She turned around giving him two middle fingers to get the hell out and never ever never ever see her again. She walked away slowly to hear Spirit sob like a baby who was just born instead of an old man. Everything blew off in front of his face and it was finally true… his worst fears of all!**

"**MAKA! I WILL KILL MYSELF!" He yelled.**

"**Get outta my face!" She told him coldly.**

"Yeah, better get outta my face!" Maka said manically getting off the chair and beating her chest like Tarzan and jumping around like an ape.

"I don't want to kill myself!" Spirit couldn't take any more pain, or hear her daughter reading a story how much she can't stand being with him. Sadly the story was true.

Blair slowly started getting a grip of herself and was slowly coming to her senses after the hard punch, but it was still too hard to release any magic at the moment. She definitely had to stop the _real _madness that was going on here. What shocks her the most is how in the world is Soul capable of sleeping in such chaos? What he simply did is change sleeping positions to the left and scratch his back like nothing is happening.

Maka read on like an ape on.

**Spirit was now sitting at the bar drinking his fifth beer nearly dead drunk and thinking about suicide if he should do it or not. He was Lord Death's death scythe after all. He brushed the evil thoughts out of his head.**

"**Oh why does my life suck sooo bad!" Spirit whined like a baby.**

"**Dude you need to calm down and stop crying. No wonder your wife left you." The bar tender told Spirit cold heartedly.**

**He couldn't take the pain anymore and he left. He was sooo desperate in getting his adorable little girl Maka back, that he did the unthinkable – stalking her and Soul to get her attention.**

"**Now I know where my best daughter Maka lives. He said walking to find her apartment –**

"I know where my Maka lives." Spirit cried.

**-with Soul and get the attention of Maka. He knocked and found Soul standing in front of the door ready for bed and opening it and telling him to get lost.**

"**NOO! I WANNA SEE MY MAKA!" He cried.**

"**Get lost creep!" Soul slammed the door in Spirit's face and left the tragically hurt Spirit to walk home all by himself.**

Spirit couldn't help crying and felt embarrassed that a grown man was crying. He tried to stop crying for the sake of the situation. He knew deep down Maka still loved him and whoever is the bastard behind the story will get a good Death Scythe kick in the ass with the help from Lord Death.

"Man, this story reeks." Maka got bored and stopped reading it. She walked around, like she was drunk. Than she did some skipping around in a circle around her crying father and Blair. One moment she was happy the next a whole other story. Nobody would ever believe what Maka would do next. She came up to Soul's sleeping face with more drool coming from his mouth.

"Oh S-Soul." Maka said flirtatiously. "I got a little something for you." She did the unthinkable where anyone would ever imagine – she flashed her red skirt in front of Soul's sleeping face.

Blair immediately had enough energy. All the strength surged through her body and she did it. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin, smashing Halloween cannon!" A large orange Jack-O-Lantern pumpkin appeared and smashed into Maka knocking her out. The pumpkin exploded and there went part of the wall and the entire window.

"That was close." Blair sighed with relief. Soul turned the other way.

"I'm hungry." He said in his sleep.

"Maka!" Spirit ran to take immediate care of his daughter. "Speak to me are you ok!" Spirit pleaded for her to be alright. She slowly started to move her eyelids.

"W-what happened?" She asked confused.

"Everything is alright my sweet Maka." Spirit said happily.

Maka immediately tried to loosen the grip in her father's arm and got out of his grip. Maka didn't want her father too close to her, she was at the moment with trusting issues and trying to forgive him, but it hasn't worked out. One time she spent an entire day with him thanks to a bet in a basketball game. It wasn't an exactly bad day, but she sure wants to spend more time with her mom for sure.

"What happened?" Maka demanded an answer.

Blair was slightly giggling and Spirit along with her. If they told her what she did, it would be the end of the world for sure for her.

"Do you really want to know?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, especially why the window is blown off and why don't I remember the previous five minutes?" Maka started to grow impatient.

Blair let out a sigh and told Maka everything. Maka couldn't believe what she was told and got red cheeks immediately.

"T-t-t-t-that can't be true." Maka said embarrassed.

"You will never _ever _read a story about your papa again. You got that?" Spirit scolded.

Maka looked extremely dumbfounded as to what story she. She knows she read one but what was it about. "What was the story exactly about?" Spirit told her everything and warned her about the way she behaved in the story. Maka just took his advice and didn't say a word.

"Ok, who wants to read another story and hope for a better one." Blair suggested.

Spirit and Maka were both thinking it through and decided to read another story. Their luck was about to change into something juicy where they won't be able to resist.

* * *

**A/N: a quick chapter to get off my chest. The long awaited lemon will be next! Stay tuned!**


	5. The Lemon of Horror (BlackStar X Soul)

**The chapter is finally here. Sorry for the waiting, I never intended for me to take an entire month to update the next chapter. Since I was in Poland I went off to Krynica Zdroj – a place down south located in the mountains. I had no internet access for two weeks and when I got back there wasn't much time for me to write. When I got back to the U.S, last Wednesday I had a slight writer's block. My greatest apologies for not updating for nearly a month, expect regular updates until August 30****th****, which is my College move-in day. Enjoy the awaited chapter! Expect the next chapter to be out within the next two days.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Lemon of Horror (Black*Star X Soul)**

After reading horrifying stories, nobody expected everyone wanting to read another story. Instead Blair found another story for the gang to read. Spirit and Maka didn't want any more stories involving them or their relationship. Anything else involving Maka having sex or prostitution in Las Vegas was out of the question.

"This story looks good." Blair exclaimed with excitement.

"It better not be another romantic story about Soul and I." Maka didn't look excited at all.

"Please not another story about me and Maka." Spirit called out.

"Don't worry," Blair assured the panicked Maka and Spirit. "It doesn't look anything to do with you guys, so relax!" Blair tried to put a smile on their faces.

Maka and Spirit looked at each other unsure whether to take Blair's advice or not. Spirit was hoping for another romantic story with Blair – probably in another bar or in bed. He turned to the snoring Soul where his mouth was open revealing sharp pointed teeth. He hoped an embarrassing story would soon surface on .

"You can start reading!" Spirit suggested.

"Yay," Blair turned to the computer screen to begin reading.

**Title: Brotherly Love is in the Air**

"I don't know any two brothers?" Maka wondered.

**Summary: A weapon and meister have been friends since the beginning of time and are ready to confess their feelings for each other. (LEMONS INCLUDED!) READ TO FIND OUT!**

Maka just hoped it wasn't a story involved with her having sex. Hearing that it's another lemon or whatever that is really supposed to mean. It doesn't sound like her taste. Spirit was questioning who this meister and weapon could have brotherly love for each other. The look on Spirit's face went pale when a thought of him and Stein possibly being lovers. He shivered in panic.

"You alright Spirit?" Blair asked.

Spirit nodded and hoped for the best.

**By: YaoiLuver87**

"I wonder what yaoi stands for." Blair wondered and continued to read.

**Note Time!**

**I really had to write this story about our favorite weapon and meister where everyone requested. Enjoy the super awesomeness and some juicy things happening. My first Soul Eater story, hope you enjoy. (YEAH BABY!) Warning Yaoi involved.**

"Yeah baby?" Spirit scoffed. "I could write better and sound better."

"I don't like where this is going." Maka groaned.

**The spectacular day has finally come. Although it was a normal day in Death City with the sun laughing in the sky, a weapon and meister were at the moment oblivious to each other. Once, they tried to become weapon and meister working together, but Black*Star was too weak to wield Soul in weapon form due to the soul wavelengths not matching.**

"It's a story about Black*Star and Soul, nothing special so far." Blair mentioned.

Spirit got excited about the news. "That little octopus head, I will show him not to mess with my Maka. If he lays a hand on my daughter I will kill him." Spirit said in anger. "This story will show him" He looked back and Soul was still sleeping.

Maka tried to ignore more of her fathers' annoying comments.

"Can I continue to read the story?" Blair interrupted Spirits' rant.

"Yes," they both replied.

**Soul didn't know what he was going to do tonight so he simply was strolling down the street of Death City on a Saturday. Maka wasn't with him due to having to study for an entrance exam for a prestigious university out of this country. He could care less what university it was, it only mattered she wouldn't be his weapon for the time being.**

Maka gave Soul a murderous look.

"**Man, cool guys should never be bored." The silver haired man said to himself.**

**At the moment he knew exactly where he would be going tonight – Black*Star's house. Tsubaki would be away for the time being. He had some important news to tell him. His cheeks blushed slightly and he became nervous.**

"S-Soul i-is g-gay?" Spirit started to laugh.

Maka was ready for another Maka chop, but Blair read on.

**His true feelings were unenviable and had to get there.**

**Later that night, Soul stood in front of Black*Star's apartment with a bottle of red wine – there favorite. He rang the door bell and the blue haired meister opened it.**

"**Hi Soul, the awesome star was expecting to see you tonight." Black*Star said feeling nervous aren't with sweat starting to trickle down his face.**

"I don't get it, what's the big deal here?" Maka grew impatient.

"**I really like the suit you are wearing." Soul complimented the black suit with a tie that made Black*Star look like a professional young man.**

Nobody could believe Black*Star would ever wear a suit to meet with Soul. There was the anniversary at the DWMA not too long ago where he wore a suit, that is so not like Black*Star. Everyone had their mouths gaped open.

"**Your suit is cool man to." Black*Star replied back.**

Everyone got a smile on their faces and knew something good and funny was about to happen.

**Soul walked into the apartment and entered into the living room with a TV in front of the table. The table was set up to fit the style of a traditional Japanese dinner table with no chairs. Two mats sat on the floor across from the table – where the two would sit down for a good cup of wine.**

"**Take a seat." Black*Star said.**

**Soul took a seat on the floor with Black*Star in front of him. He took out the red wine and poured it into two clear tall wine cups. Silence had struck the table as weapon and meister began sipping the wine. The wine got to their taste buds and the aroma of the tasty wine was irresistible. The two just looked at each other until the final sip was done.**

"Black*Star isn't all that annoying." Maka said relieved. "I don't get this story all that much."

"Beats me, nothing good is happening. Maybe we should leave this story and find something else to read." Spirit suggested.

"Oh, come on! It will get exciting – trust me." Blair said.

His eyes turned into pulsing red hearts. "You always have the best ideas." He said cheerfully.

Maka was growing agitated.

"**Um S-Soul," Black*Star said nervously with his cheeks as red as roses.**

"**W-what is Black*Star my best brother." Soul responded.**

"**I just have to tell you something that I –**

"That I what," Maka snapped.

"Shush! If you don't stop talking and mumbling we will never find out." Blair tried to keep Maka's anger intact.

"Fine," she crossed her hands with a stubborn look.

**-I love you!" Black*Star confessed the love that has been confined in him for several years.**

**Soul couldn't believe this at all. So much tension went from his body – it made him feel light as a feather. His heart was pounding 100 miles per hour, blood circulated through his whole body and his face turned red. This all happened in a matter of seconds.**

"**I love you to Black*Star!" Soul confessed back with open arms for a hug.**

"That's so cute! I didn't know they were lovers!" Blair said with excitement in her voice.

Spirit couldn't help but laugh at how the two 'supposed' friends indeed are… gay. This was definitely the best punishment for him to stay away from Maka or else – he would kill him because he is a Death Scythe after all. Reading a story about Professor Stein would be a great treat.

"Can we please stop reading this story?" Maka yelled.

"No, it's getting good!" Blair turned back to the screen to continue.

**Once the lovebirds had confessed their love, they started to kiss. When the lips touched each other it was a moment of relief that the secret they've kept from each other all these years had finally unveiled romantic feelings for the two. Soul began to unbutton Black*Star's suit and taking it off. He started kissing his chest.**

"**Soul, you're an amazing kisser."**

"Th-this i-is so gay and g-good at the same t-time." Spirit had nearly lost control of his laughter.

"**I know I am. I am a cool guy." Soul said.**

**Black*Star began stripping down Soul to reveal his small weak body frame with only the scar with the battle from Crona was visible. It only made him look manlier. Soul in return did the same, revealing Black*Star's shirtless frame with muscles in every corner of the body. It only made his sexier with the abs and muscular arms.**

"**Man, you've been working out baby!" Soul said and landing his mouth onto his six pack kissing it.**

"I gotta read more of this." Blair giggled.

"Man I-I c-can't stop laughing." Spirit now had tears in his eyes and was dying of laughter.

Maka's whole body was trembling from knowing what Soul and Black*Star was _really _doing behind her back. Now it made perfect sense why Soul in the past three weeks was coming home late – he was meeting with Black*Star and smooching his way to victory.

"**Oh Ssssoul you are really an amazing kisser I will give you that!" Black*Star cooed with a smile on his face.**

"**Thanks, this is why I'm really a cool guy."**

**Soul decided to move down to Black*Star's crotch area and unzipped his pants to start –**

Maka screamed in sheer panic not wanting to believe that Black*Star and Soul were about to do the unthinkable.

"This was getting so good!" Blair complained. "Why did Maka have to interrupt the best part?"

"Yeah Maka," Spirit raged. "Why the hell did you interrupt your Papa as he was finally enjoying a story and dying of laughter, uh?"

Maka didn't respond and ignored her father once again. She turned to face Soul and did her famous Maka chop with a black book she found on the shelf. There was no way, not even _possible _for Soul to withstand the Maka chop without waking up.

"What the hell's wrong with you Soul?" Maka roared, but Soul continued to snore with a red bump on his head and blood sizzling out.

"Ok, that's over we can continue to read now." Blair suggested.

Maka shot Blair a murderous look and kicked her out of the chair to click back to menu of 'Soul Eater' stories.

"Don't. Read. That. Story. Ever. AGAIN!" Maka warned Blair and Spirit. They nodded in agreement and didn't say a single word because Maka would unleash her Maka chop very soon.

"Yahoo! The greatest assassin of all time who will surpass God is here!" An all too familiar voice from the now destroyed window came. It belonged to none other than… Black*Star. He was standing on top of the window with Tsubaki in shuriken mode.

"If you want to be an assassin, you will need to be quiet first." Tsubaki appeared on the shuriken.

"What are you all doing by the computer?" Black*Star asked.

Spirit and Blair started snicker a little and Maka was growing impatient. Tsubaki turned to human form. Black*Star tried to understand what was really going on but only Soul came to mind where blood was gushing from his head, due to an unfortunate Maka chop.

"Soul, Soul!" Black*Star rushed to the injured sleeping white haired weapon to wake him. He began pounding him against his own will.

"What are you doing Black*Star." Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

When he opened Soul's eyes, he finally woke up. "What the hell are you doing Black*Star?" Soul grumbled.

"Soul, you're ok!" Black*Star cried tears of joy and giving him a hug.

Spirit, Blair and even Maka had a series of snickering going on. The weapon and meister looked at the snickering trio, but didn't understand what was so funny. Tsubaki stood in the middle of confusion as well. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Seriously what is this bump and blood on top of my head?" Soul touched his injury and wiping the blood off.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell's going on?" Black*Star demanded an answer and Soul as well.

Maka took a sigh and began explaining. "Soul over here found a website called ."

"So, who cares what that crap is about?" Black*Star said.

"It has stories about us."

"Really, the great Black*Star is famous! Yahoo!" He began jumping around like a crazy boy. "I gotta see this for myself." He hurriedly rushed to the computer to pick a story.


	6. BlackStar a Tragedy of Angst

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that's reviewing and enjoying the story. I wanted Kid and the Thompson sisters to come into chapter 6, but realized it was just a little early. I don't have many ideas for what stories I should do for when they arrive. My next chapter I thought about doing the infamous Mary-sue story or anything else that would be suggested. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Black*Star a Tragedy of Angst**

"Is there ANY good stories about the one and only great assassin Black*Star?" The supposed blue haired boy shouted on top of his lungs in anger because he couldn't find the perfect story only about him. "There has to be something good!"

"Calm down Black*Star," Tsubaki persuaded the blue haired to not get all obnoxious; sadly it was only part of his personality.

He was already on the second page of the Soul Eater Fan fiction page until he scrolled all the way down to find something of interest.

"Uh huh, the great Black*Star found something!"

Maka's nerves were ticking with every second Black*Star was invading the apartment room. She wanted everyone out immediately. The only problem was… well… it could be an embarrassing story about Black*Star and she wants to see the look on his face. This sight was definitely addicting.

"What kind of cool story did you find?" Soul asked.

"The biggest, badass, awesome and number greatest one, yahoo," Black*Star shouted in excitement. He clicked on the desired story of his choice – another adventure began.

**The Tale of Black*Star**

"How awesome I really am, a story dedicated to only me!" Black*Star laughed obnoxiously.

"Can someone shut the kid up?" Spirits' nerves were ticking by.

"Be careful Black*Star," Soul warned. "I read a story about crazy fan girls that wanted to kiss and love me. Anything on this website is so UN cools, so a story about you could be the same. You've been warned." Soul explained his own encounter.

"HAH! Don't worries about a big star like me! Any story will be AWESOME!" He shouted.

Soul sigh a relief of an idiot who won't listen to anybody's advice. Maka was hoping an embarrassing story would teach him a lesson. She still couldn't understand how Tsubaki put up with him in the first place. Blair didn't care as long as good men were involved and Spirit the same with women.

**By: AngstTheTragedyLover**

"Oh no, this will be a tragic story." Maka groaned. Nobody else was excited to read a story about sadness.

"I can't stand sadness." Blair complained.

"It better not involve women dead!" Spirit almost broke out in a cry.

"Oh come on you all bunch of babies can't take a hold of a big star like me?" He ignored everyone's foreshadowing.

"Um, Black*Star," Tsubaki got herself involved in the conversation. "What this story could mean that it is full of angst and… well… that means –

"Means what?" Black*Star interrupted.

-it means that someone is full of severe anxiety that causes their emotions to spiral out of control into a deep emotion of pain and sorrow. It also leads to suicide." Tsubaki explained.

Black*Star didn't take anything into consideration due to him being the greatest star of all time who will eventually surpass god.

**Summary: Black*Star has had enough of torment, people and his life. Only one option remains.**

"WHAT! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" The blue haired meister didn't understand what was going on, but what did it mean that one option remains?

"Calm down Black*Star, you don't have to read it." Tsubaki tried to sort things out in her smooth calm voice, but nothing worked. He ignored Tsubaki and went on to read the fic.

**A note to be aware of! Hey guys, everything in my life sucks right now and this story about a certain meister finally realizes how much his life sucks and wants to do the unthinkable. I am not in the best moon but there is no hope, but this story will try to show things how I feel. Star time.**

"It's because you aren't an amazing star like me, you bastard!" Black*Star smirked.

"This story doesn't look good." Blair added in.

"Don't even bother reading it Black*Star." Maka said.

Spirit got the chills down his spine.

**Even though the weather wasn't sunny and cheery, on the bright side it was wet and rainy.**

"What? That makes no sense what so ever?" Soul said with a calm annoyed demeanor.

**The rain was very very very heavy. Despite the rainfall a young blue haired meister was sitting in his room, glooming with nothing to do in this world.**

"WHAT! I WANNA SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star raged.

"**My life sucks, Tsubaki recently told me I need to get a life and never surpass God since it is impossible, so I gave up. In the end she left me and now I am alone without any support, even my own so-called 'friends' betrayed and told me I am not worth it." Black*Star said to himself as tears were rolling down his eyes remembering all the painful things they said to him.**

Black*Star got in a fit of rage and couldn't believe what he was reading. "HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He raged. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He turned to Tsubaki sticking his right arm and pointing his second finger at her. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR! I WILL SHOW THIS JACKASS WHO HE'S REALLY DEALING WITH!" He turned back to the computer to read and find out where this person lives.

"Dude, you need to stop reading it and get away from the computer." Soul insisted, but it was too late since the blue haired meister was addicted to this website that was causing trouble for everyone.

Blair, Spirit and Blair were chuckling at Black*Star and Soul 'talking' to each other. "What's so funny?" Soul questioned. Nobody responded just went dead silent. Black*Star read on.

**He has planned this day for the past week that he will write a note that will end his only existence of the planet. He took out a knife and began cutting his wrist. Blood started spilling from his wrist.**

"That does IT! I AM NOT SAD OR ANYTHING! I AM BLACK*STAR! THE GREATEST STAR IN ALL OF EXISTENT WHO WILL SURPASS GOD," he said furiously.

Tsubaki walked over to try and calm the meister, although it worked.

"Glad that train wreck of a story is over." Soul sighed. "I was beginning to lose sense of reality."

"I couldn't take it!" Tears flooded in Spirit's eyes.

"There were no men." Blair added on.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Black*Star asked.

Silence dropped in the room. Maka took the courage to explain what happened while Soul was sleeping, other 'stories' were read behind his back. She explained the story where Soul and Maka almost 'did it'.

"No WAY!" A surprised, shocked look appeared on Souls' face. "I would NEVER do it with a flat chest girl." He stated.

MAKA CHOP!

Blood was squirting from Souls' head like a water fountain which was the opened bruise. "Way to go Maka!" Spirit cheered his daughter on. "Now that is my daughter!"

Maka turned to her father giving a look of hatred. "Don't go thinking I am your daughter."

The tears flooded in his eyes again and he went back to the corner to sob.

Maka explained what happened in the Tale of Las Vegas which gave Soul an instant nose bleed, but the shock about Liz and Patty was quite disturbing. In the Relationship of doom nobody was surprised about that story and finally… the story about brother love.

"WHAT!" Black*Star yelled. "No. Way. GROSS AS HELL," a disgusted look on his face emerged.

"Totally UN cool, just what the hell did I discover?" Soul couldn't believe what he was reading. All this happened within an hour when he was out cold and having a nap. He still didn't understand where he got the bump on his head and why he was covered with some blood when he woke up? It didn't matter; it was the least of his worries. They had to bring down.

Black*Star got his knuckles cracked. "Let's do this and bring down whoever is in charge of these."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In order to find out more about this site, we will have to read more." Blair suggested.

Another nod was exchanged within the group and into doing the unthinkable. Spirit stayed in the corner sobbing holding onto a Maka doll and Tsubaki took a stand to find another story and read. The search continues.


	7. BlackStar X Tsubaki

**A/N: Thanks for all the ideas you've given me! I really appreciate it. I decided to wait another time to do a Mary Sue. As for the crossover I planned on doing either a Doctor Who or Fullmetal Alchemist, any other ideas would be great! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Black*Star X Tsubaki**

Tsubaki was impressed with the site of and didn't fully understand why everyone's feelings were getting hurt. They were just stories and nothing to contradict the real thing. She would be happy to read a story about her and Black*Star. She continued to smiling and clicked to the third page where she scrolled all the way down to pick a new story.

"I found one." She called out.

"You found a story about the great star?" Black*Star laughed maniacally.

Maka got a book into her right hand and wanted to do another Maka chop, but Soul stopped her instead. Spirit continued sobbing in the corner.

Soul sighed, "I guess we could read another one."

"Yay," Blair shouted in excitement while jumping up and down.

**Title: Black*Star and Tsubaki: A Tale of Romance**

Tsubaki blushed, everyone gave off a little giggle and Black*Star couldn't believe that _they _would be in a relationship. He gave off a blush. "T-Tsubaki, a-are y-you sure you w-want to read it," he questioned. She nodded.

"Having romantic feelings for your weapon/meister partner or vice versa is actually kind of cool." Soul said.

Tsubaki knew nothing was going on between them so she decided to continue on.

**Summary: Black*Star and Tsubaki have been married for the past two years, and are expecting their first child in five months. Read as our favorite to-be couple spends their last moments of freedom before child birth.**

Black*Star and Tsubaki's mouth's opened wide, no words spilled for a few minutes. "Me having a k-kid w-with Black*Star," Tsubaki tried to maintain her sanity, "and married?"

The laughing in the room continued to get louder. "O-oh this i-is g-going to b-be g-good!" Blair said between laughs. Maka was getting annoyed again and wanted to close the damn computer, but since she had a good friend relationship with Tsubaki she didn't bother. "Dude, you're going to be a father." Soul said trying to not laugh so hard. Black*Star couldn't help holding in anger and embarrassment.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME A FATHER! I WILL SURPASS GOD, DAMN IT!" He raged. Tsubaki tried to calm him down. "It's just a story," Tsubaki assured him.

Black*Star crossed his arms and gave off the cool guy attitude. "I'm not going to hear any crap about a kid or anything like that." He said stubbornly.

"Just give it a try." Tsubaki persuaded him further.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, and the story continued to be read.

**By: TsuStarLuv**

**NOTE! What happens in the future lol, continue to read and enjoy the blue haired meister.**

"**Five more months until our baby is born." Tsubaki had excitement and was jumping up and down, while her husband, Black*Star patted her stomach. "I can't wait for my little miracle to come out." He cooed in an immature baby voice.**

Tsubaki couldn't believe she was pregnant, even though it was a story. A red blush developed on her cheeks. She never had any romantic feelings for Black*Star, or the other way around. He was her meister and that was it! They do have a good friendship which is totally different from anything romantic and she didn't believe it would ever happen. Besides, Black*Star is too young for her and isn't looking for any romance. What Black*Star wants is to surpass God, and Tsubaki will gladly help him achieve that dream. She took a moment to see his face of disgust at reading the story. Maybe it was time to stop reading?

"Black*Star, it sucks to be you." Soul couldn't help but laughing hysterically.

"Aw, a baby," Blair squealed.

"To be honest I might enjoy this story.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Black*Star raged, and in the background Spirit continued to sob.

"Everyone shut up!" Maka shouted and got everyone's attention. "Let Tsubaki continue." Maka turned her attention to Black*Star.

"Whatever," Black*Star gave off attitude. "Why should you always be in charge of everything? To be honest, I'm sick of your crappy attitude."

"Say that again asshole and you will be punished." She shouted through gritted teeth of anger. This pushed Maka over the edge; she clenched her right fist and jumped off the bed attempting to land a punch on the Star. He took quick action with his sharp eyes for any oncoming attack, this is why Black*Star is the strongest on the team, especially when it comes to offensive attacks. He grabbed Maka's fist with his left hand and began squeezing it. The strength from his arms was nothing compared to what she expected, the way he held her fist gave off pain. She tried not to scream.

"I wanna kick your ass today." He said with a fearsome face.

Maka broke loose from the grip by aiming at his abdomen with her left leg to get a K.O, which, resulted in taking quick action and landing a punch in Maka's gut. Maka screamed in sheer pain and landed next to the open-faced window.

"Knock it off you two." Blair chimed in.

"Oh man, here we go again." Soul groaned remembering the time when they trained to get their soul resonance in shape, but it ended Maka and Black*Star getting into a fight. It got to the point where Maka ran off crying and Black*Star threatening to not hold back which caused her to cry and run away until Tsubaki went to her and talked to her.

"This is what you get!" Black*Star said with a threatening look. "If you take it even further it will be an official fight!"

"FINE," Maka shouted. "Bring it on you bastard!" She raged from the other end, charging to get a perfect K.O. Black*Star turned away and Maka landed a punch in the wall, it even made a dent. Her hand was throbbing and swelling aroused.

"Damn it," she cussed under her breath.

"Is that all you got? We will take this outside?" Black*Star said.

"FINE," Maka charged to Black*Star and got a hold of his throat and both fell through the open gape in the window. The pounding began with punches being hit from both sides.

"We should go help them Soul." Tsubaki panicked.

"Nah, they'll sort it out, just leave them. It's their problem." Soul stayed calm. He turned to Spirit who was _still _crying. "Hey, Maka's dad, you need to stop crying and get your act together." He criticized calmly. Spirit looked with red puffy dog eyes with no more tears. He wiped the remainder and wanted to know what was next.

"I hope Maka beats the crap out of that Star punk." He said gladly. Soul sighed and wanted all this chaos to end happily.

"Should I continue," Tsubaki asked.

"Yes please." Blair said.

**Black*Star was excited to be a father and couldn't wait to become one. He started to kiss Tsubaki's stomach and his dreams of surpassing God have been accomplished so he just wanted to settle down and be a proper father.**

The snickers erupted in the room again and Tsubaki's face was red like a tomato.

"**I'm so glad you surpassed God." Tsubaki patted her husband's head.**

"**Of course I would, I am that awesome!" He said.**

"**Of course you, my greatest Black*Star and by the farthest greatest, greatest, greatest assassin of all time," she said with a flirtatious voice.**

"You don't need to repeat every word over and over again." Spirit groaned and Tsubaki's face was redder than ever.

"**Let's go have time in bed to dedicate our love for each other and for the baby." Black*Star picked her up. "Yeah, baby!"**

Tsubaki fell back from the chair, gasping for air and her face, like an exploded tomato. Everyone continued snickering and almost forgot about poor Tsubaki nearly fainted. Soul took quick notice. "Look," he said pointing to Tsubaki who was passed out. "Fanfiction killed her."

Immediate action was taken when Blair shook Tsubaki back and forth to get her to wake up. She started to cough when air was finally able to get to the lungs. "Find another story!" Tsubaki said in confusion. Soul went over to the computer to look for another story.

"Did you really have to faint?" Blair asked. "The story was getting really good." She whined.

"I have to agree with her." Spirit jumped in.

"YOU ASSHOLE," Maka raged from outside landing a punch on Black*Star.

Everyone sighed to relax. "Should we continue with another story?" Soul asked.

"I guess," Tsubaki said.

"I love stories!" A childish voice said followed by a laugh.

Soul turned to notice the voice belonging to Patty standing next to Liz and Kid. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" Soul asked.

"Just came for a visit." Patty laughed.

"Seriously," Kid inspected Soul's room. "Your room is a total mess and isn't symmetrical at all!" Kid started getting angry. The bed wasn't made, the window had an explosion and the posters were all over the place. Kid couldn't stand it at all; especially the pencils on Soul's desk were off 2 centimeters. He had to fix it.

"K-Kid stop touching my stuff," Soul said.

"There is absolutely no symmetry in your room, it's DISGUSTING!" He got aggravated.

"Why are Maka and Black*Star fight-

Before Liz could finish her sentence Blair interrupted. "Why were you and Patty trying to steal money and calling me a bitch in Las Vegas?" Blair asked with anger.

Patty laughed; Liz didn't know what was going and was absolutely confused at Blair's question. "I never was in Las Vegas, and when Patty and I were looking for a meister we did rob people out of their money."

"So it's true you are drug dealers." Blair screamed.

"Calm down and where did you get that idea?" Liz questioned.

"It's all written in ." She explained.

"What is that?" Liz asked and Patty continued laughing while Kid was fixing the pencil's on Soul's desk. "Perfect," he exclaimed in delight.

"I want to take a look at what this really is." Kid said. "Mind if I research a little?"

"Sure," Soul replied.

Kid began to do research.


	8. Grammar from Hell

**Chapter 8: Grammar from Hell**

"This site doesn't look to be dangerous, but I would be careful if I were you." Kid said as he was scrolling down the page to find a story.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Medusa or any other witch could be behind this. Possibly even Asura." Liz said.

"No, it doesn't look anything they would do. Asura would be hiding somewhere and wouldn't want to let the world see him until he was strong enough to come face-to-face." Kid explained clicking the mouse back to the front page. "Ugh, this site is so NOT symmetrical." He grumbled under his breath. With closer looking into the site Kid realized something. "I can tell this site wasn't specifically created by witches or even Medusa herself." Kid came to a realization.

"How can that be?" Spirit questioned.

"There are other categories besides anime/manga that these "Soul Eater" stories are found in. The other categories include: Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Misc, Movies, Plays/Musical and TV Shows. Below the category from "Fan fiction" up above and below we have the same categories but it is put under "Crossovers"." Kid explained. "If Medusa was going to create something like this, she would have only used "Soul Eater" and the rest wouldn't exist." Kid concluded.

"How can you be so sure Kid?" Liz asked.

"I don't know I'm just trying to find an explanation." Kid replied. Patty started to laugh.

"It doesn't sound like Medusa would do something like this?" Soul said. "It would start out as something small and proceed to be something bigger, my guess."

"Yeah, but we should still be careful, you never know. Maybe Professor Stein created this website for fun." Spirit added in, "and what is this crossover thing?"

"It means two different things coming together." Tsubaki added on to the conversation.

"Kid, we should read a crossover story." Patty said all cheerfully.

"Fine, it better be good." Kid clicked the mouse over to the crossover section of Anime/Manga and probably over 1,000 different names were staring back at Kid. "This page isn't symmetrical." Kid grumbled.

"What does it say?" Blair asked.

Kid got a closer look to inspect the titles. "The top choice is Naruto and followed from there goes: Inuyasha, Bleach, Hetalia – Axis Powers, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Ranma, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater –

"Kid stop right there," Liz shouted. "Click on it and see what it will give you."

Kid clicked on the title "Soul Eater" and was brought to another page with lots of names, but less than the previous page. "The title started from Naruto –

"Naruto is first again," Spirit said. "I wonder what that is. What's with all these different titles that we've never heard of?" Spirit wondered.

"Who knows, it could be a trap so we have to be careful." Soul said.

-Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Hetalia – Axis Powers, Inuyasha, Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail, D. Gray-Man, Death Note, My Little Pony-

"Ponies, I love ponies!" Patty exclaimed in a cheerful demeanor. "Click on My Little Pony! Pretty please Kid!" Patty begged Kid to click on it.

"Fine," Kid got irritated.

"You don't need to get so mad." Liz said.

He clicked on My Little Pony and was brought with 15 different stories. "Sorry Patty, but this isn't interesting." Kid tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"You big fat meany." Patty got angry. "I don't want to talk to you." She turned her back away from Kid and gave the classic teenager girl attitude.

Kid broke down sobbing. "Oh Patty, I didn't mean it that way, I was just doing my research and looking into things. Please forgive me Patty." Kid sobbed his heart out – literally. "I am still your meister I don't want to lose you over something this stupid." Kid begged.

Soul looked in shame at how Kid was behaving and crying like a little baby for no reason. He simply gave off a sigh. Blair and Spirit chuckled a little and began snickering under their breaths. Tsubaki remained calm and didn't want to be the center of attention between the two. "Geez, not this again Kid." Liz sounded ashamed to seeing the grim reaper crying over something so silly. Patty started to laugh. "Don't cry Kid, I forgive you." Patty said. "You really mean it." Kid did the puppy dog eyes. "I will go back and find a good story about myself." He said proudly. Liz thought this was pathetic. "Sure you will!" Patty said cheerfully. "You will need all the research you can get!"

Kid went back to the computer to go back to the "Soul Eater" section and knew the crossover section just had to wait a little longer since he needed to do more searching in the Fan fiction section at the top. Maka and Black*Star were outside continuing their furious rage continuing to throw punches at each other. "Ow," Maka shouted. "Come here you punk!" Maka charged at Black*Star. Everyone knew that Maka and Black*Star might never learn their lessons. Kid was finally on page 3 of the "Soul Eater" section and found something of interest.

"You found something?" Liz asked.

"Yes, it better be good," Kid clicked on the story.

**Title: Kids GREATEST ADVANTURE!**

"Adventure is misspelled, how disgusting!" Kid growled.

"Relax," Spirit tried to calm the Grim Reaper. "Maybe the writer made a mistake."

Kid read on.

**Summary: Fallow Dead the Kid az he goes on an advanture 2 kick some azz from da eval dooers and to safe the world! MA FIRST FIC! HOPE YA LIKE IT! PEACE OUT!**

Kid couldn't help but scream in sheer panic. Liz came up to him to calm him down. "Relax, it's just a story."

"What? Are you going to rob your meister of some money?" Blair asked, ready for a fight.

Liz sighed and couldn't believe all this stuff was from this website. "No, I don't do drugs and won't do anything to Kid. It was a thing of the past. Patty and I have moved on." Blair just ignored her comment and remained silent.

"It is his/her first story." Tsubaki added on.

"Fine, I'll give it a try. It won't be that bad." Kid calmed down.

**By: KidsFan**

**Dis iz ma first fic, so be eazy on me. any feed back will b good!**

**When the day began,, kid knew how to start it**

Kid was now grinding his teeth together at seeing the two commas, his name not in uppercase and no period at the end of the sentence.

**In death city lived a grim reaper named kid. with his twin pistols liz n patti**

Kid started screaming in sheer panic at the horrible grammar and improper use sentence structure. "I can't take it anymore, this god awful disgusting!" Kid said in awful disgust.

"It's just a story, nobody's writing is perfect." Liz said to try to calm him down.

Patty just laughed.

"You don't need to make a big deal out of this Kid." Soul added on to the conversation.

"This won't beat me, for I am the Grim Reaper and symmetry is the most important thing." Kid said and his voice full of pride.

**He tewk his twin pistols 2 fight a keeshin soul a blast of red light came from da pistols. Take that u bastards! Kid shouted in disgust 4 no reason.**

"This, this, this… IS JUST TERRIBLE!" Kid screamed on top of his lungs. "Took is misspelled, to is NOT the number 2, its kishin, the, not da, you don't only use "u" it's you! Never EVER use numbers as WORDS! It's so not SYMMETRICAL!" Kid was now raging in panic. He decided to read on, the worst mistake of his life.

"You don't have to read it." Tsubaki tried to be helpful.

Kid ignored her advice.

**The blast injered the keeshin soul and he exploded. Like ka-bam. (u know like a bomb does!) it all disappeared in da ski. The kid was so happy that he took it out! Liz n Patti transformed next 2 him and cheered der pants off!**

**End of chap 1 hope ya'll enjoy it any feed back would b nice! Ma first FIC HOPE U LIKE IT! MORE IZ ON DA WAY!**

Kid couldn't believe his eyes, and there was more. The story didn't make any sense what so ever. So many details were left out; especially the spelling was sheer pain of horror. But, that was the least of his problems, having perfect grammar is the key to perfect symmetry. This person absolutely didn't know how to write to save his life. Due to the horror Kid just saw, his eyes and mouth burst in blood and he fell to the ground passed out.

"What should I do?" Tsubaki said in a panicked voice rushing to call the ambulance. Liz stopped her from getting the phone. "That won't be necessary," Liz said. Patty just started to laugh.

Liz looked down at Kid in total embarrassment. "This wasn't necessary at all Kid. I'm sure it wasn't that bad, and not everyone has the talent to write stories." Liz sighed. "Patty will you help me put Kid on the bed?" Liz asked Patty a favor. "Ok sis, I hope Kid gets better!" She said with a smile on her face. The Thompson twin pistols lifted Kid off the ground and put him in a position for the dead.

"Man that was pathetic." Soul said and remembered the time he passed out during the exam where he was writing his name to get it perfect. The only disaster was that Kid erased his name and the paper ripped, causing him to pass out in sheer horror.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Spirit added in.

"Maybe he needs some kitten love." Blair suggested, getting all worked up. It caused a flame of love in Soul and Spirit where their noses began to bleed. Spirit's eyes became pink hearts for a sign of plea. Maka wouldn't like it.

"Will he be ok?" Tsubaki sounded worried.

"He will be fine," Liz assured the panicked Tsubaki.

"I wonder what the deal is with the story." Liz went over to the computer to check out why Kid was freaking out so badly over "some" mistakes. It didn't take long to realize what Kid was really freaking out about. Misspelling errors, wrong sentence construction and the lack of description to make a compelling story entertaining fell flat on the ground.

"I can see why Kid was all over the place with this story, and I don't even want to read it." Liz said and quickly exited the story to find another one to read.

* * *

**It took me almost ten days to update. Only 17 days left until my College move in day. A lot of requests were for Kid X Liz and Patty, and I thought about it and next up will be a Kid with Liz and Patty. As for a Mary Sue that might be coming out soon.**

**Thanks for reading until next time!**


	9. Kid the Stud

**Welcome back to another Humor/Parody of Soul Eater Fanfiction Discovery, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kid the Stud**

Liz sat in front of Souls' computer, browsing the "Soul Eater" section where Kid left off in sheer horror of the terrible grammar he recently read. Liz could agree with the terrible grammar and lack of detail to progress the story more. This was only Kid's reaction, nothing unusual for Liz and Patty who experience it on a day to day basis. The others on the other hand – weren't used to Kid's extreme reactions to how things should be perfect or not.

"Oh sis, did you find anything good?" Patty was being her usual joy self.

"Nothing good yet, but I think I found something." Liz said.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

Liz got her eyes closer to the computer to get a better view of the title when she noticed a picture of Kid in sunglasses and a gold chain on the left hand side. She gave off a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Spirit questioned.

"Well, I just found Kid in sunglasses wearing a gold bling-bling looking like a hip hop artist." Liz said and immediately put her right hand on her mouth out of humor and shock when she read the title of the story. "Oh my – Kid the Stud!" Liz was trying to hold in her laughter so hard that she was chuckling loud enough that everyone heard.

"I didn't know Kid was a stud!" Blair squealed. "This is so awesome!"

"Yay," Patty cheered.

"Should we read it?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"I guess it wouldn't h-harm us." Liz chuckled and began reading.

**Title: Kid the Stud**

**Summary: In Death City only one stud of a grim reaper exists and that is… Death the Kid. Follow him on various adventures across the world slaying Kishin souls and saving the world. He doesn't do it all by himself – in fact – Liz and Patty are his weapons of choice, not just weapons, but, also his women to make all girls jealous. They don't mind. Read this wonderful adventure story of how cool Death the Kid really is.**

**By: DKXLXP**

Liz couldn't believe what her mouth and eyes just saw and Patty as usual found it funny. She had no words, but the courage to continue reading.

"Kid as a stud, are you kidding me?" Spirit scoffed.

"This will probably end up as another sex story where Kid will be patrolling girls in every hotel." Soul said.

"Well… we can't be sure until we read it." Tsubaki tried to remain a sane side, but red what seeping through her face.

"I don't care as long as it's cool!" Blair added in.

**Quick note! This idea came to me not long ago, I thought it would be funny since Kid is serious, he would become a stud that all women love him, including his twin pistols who can't resist him, but he doesn't care so much only his bling-bling and status of a grim reaper.**

Anger swelled inside Liz. Kid would never wear something crazy as a gold bling-bling around his chest and stupid sunglasses. Especially that he wouldn't care about them.

**Even though Kid loves women, there will be no lemons due to the T rating because the story could be deleted.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the announcement of no lemons, which translate to sex stories. Liz got the courage to continue reading.

**KA-BAM! A loud thump echoed throughout the desert when two gunshots fired from silver pistols hitting a deformed Kishin, killed the monster and was left of the remains of a red glowing orb that was a devoured human soul on the path to destruction. The red soul succumbed to the pistols and was devoured by the pistol in the right hand where it was opened from the bottom. **

"**We did it Kid!" Liz cheered like a baby.**

"I don't cheer like a baby." Liz is now furious at what she read.

"**Shut your ass!" Patty scolded her immature sister.**

Liz put her head down in her hands and felt completed ashamed at what she was reading, Patty would _never _in her _entire _life say such a thing to her sister. Kid would definitely be crying his head off, good thing is that he's sleeping, but for how long? Patty just let out her usual laughter. "I one time told Kid to get his ass moving."

"Wow, this story is strange." Soul said.

"I like the writing, it isn't so bad." Tsubaki continued the conversation going.

"I think it's cute!" Blair exclaimed trying to wake Kid up.

Liz got her grip back on track and continued with this strange story.

"**Both of you just shut the hell up and transform back into yourselves." Kid shouted.**

**The twin pistols popped out of his hands and there stood two female prostitutes that Kid picked up on his recent visit from New York.**

"I am NOT a prostitute!" Liz shouted at the computer screen.

Hearts grew in Spirit's eyes at the word of "prostitute" and imagined Liz doing a lap dance. Even though he was physically in the room, his mind wandered off to who knows where.

"Everything will be okay." Patty comforted her distrusted sister. "I can take over reading for you sis."

"Oh Patty, you're such a great sister." Liz sobbed tears of joy for Patty helping her. She hopes she won't read anything that could anger her. Patty does have a temper. Liz got up from the chair to let Patty take over reading.

**Kid was inspecting his two gold rings that read: MotherSuckerz standing in a poised position with his hands crossed and a gold bling-bling shining due to the sun illuminating its position. Saggy jeans that were literally coming off half way down his ass, $500 black Jordan's and a long green hood. He prompted out his skateboard and they were ready to leave.**

"**La chicas, we're leaving to battle another badass Kishin!" Kid said with a cool demeanor.**

**Liz was all over Kid at this moment and couldn't help her urge to kiss him, he stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kid put out his right hand to stop Liz from kissing him. "I don't do kissing."**

Liz couldn't believe what Patty was reading. "Patty, make it stop." Liz started to panic. She landed on the ground to try and get rid of the horrors Patty just read. Patty on the other hand was finding the story very amusing, funny and couldn't help from dying of laughter.

"I m-mean, it's just a story." Tsubaki said.

"This is totally embarrassing and reading about prostitutes totally got Spirit out of it." He turned to see Spirit drooling over his fantasies that involve _many _pretty women.

"Kid is so cool!" Blair couldn't hold her own excitement in. "Patty, continue reading."

"Okaaay," she continued to read.

"**But Kid," she said flirtatiously flipping her hair. "We have to get more Kishin's to prove how amazing you really are."**

"**Oh shut it sis," Patty jumped in with a pissed off mood.**

"**Please don't talk to me like that." She tried the puppy dog eyed look.**

"**It's not working Liz, don't try it." Kid said.**

Patty and Blair at the moment were dying from laughter and couldn't sit still. Liz on the other hand crouched to the nearest corner in complete shame. It really did suck to be Kid at the moment, who knows what he would be doing if he was reading the story. Best thing he never finds out. Soul tried to maintain his cool and Spirit was still lost in his thoughts of women and drinks. The fighting between Black*Star and Maka didn't sound that it was going to end soon.

"No more Patty!" Liz cried. "Make the story stop!"

"I just w-want to f-finish the c-chapter," Patty said in between laughs. "Please sis."

"O-o-okay Patty," she reluctantly agreed.

"Yay," Patty jumped up and down. She proceeded to read.

**The girls as usual couldn't resist Kid, except Patty. She was pissed off at how childish he acted for trying to be a Hip Hop artist or whatever next woman he'd meet. Kid got out his pimped out black skateboard with a skull on the bottom located in the middle. The skull had eyes made out of diamonds and "Eminem" engraved text. He took his arms and wrapped Liz and Patty.**

"**Let's go kick some ass!" He said. Liz was squealing like a baby out of sheer excitement that Kid had grabbed her left arm. Patty on the other hand wasn't so thrilled about the idea.**

Liz was now falling apart; the embarrassment of squealing in the story couldn't go unnoticed.

"I have to say, it isn't that bad of a story." Tsubaki said.

"It's definitely strange." Soul said, remaining calm.

Patty couldn't stop laughing and the end of the chapter was nearing to an end, she had to finish it. She continued reading.

**They flew up into the cloudless sky to arrive back in Death City. The ride took at least an hour to get back home due to stopping numerous times to flirt with other women who couldn't resist Kid's amazing appearance. Patty knocked some sense into telling him to stop flirting with other women that she and Liz were the ones meant for Kid. He didn't take her advice and stopped one more time. A group of young girls rushed at Kid to look at the new bling-bling's.**

"**Now, now ladies, one at a time," Kid assured them they will **_**all **_**get a chance to talk.**

"**Come on Kid, stop messing with these women, I am **_**way **_**better looking than any of these bitches." Liz said cooly.**

**Patty just stood there and gave off the double finger. The girls didn't like it.**

Patty found it very amusing how badass she really was in the story.

"**How dare you give a finger to us?" One girl said.**

"**I don't know what you are thinking, but Kid's mine."**

**Kid put both his hands around Patty and Liz. He walked towards the screaming girls with rage and immediately turned around. "You wanna a girl, I got them right here." He got his skateboard and went back to Death City.**

**End of chapter one! Hope all enjoyed some freakin amazing things. I beg u guys to review this story and the next chapter will be up I don't know…. Maybe a month, but whatever I will be able to continue to update this one. I don't know what I wrote. Kid with Liz n Patty is AMAZING! Kid da pimp should be my next one lol.**

Patty enjoyed the story very much, although she a taste for stories involving ponies and of course – giraffes. She looked to the corner for more chapters and there were two more chapters to "Kid the Stud". "Should I read another chapter?" She turned to face everyone. Spirit was still lost, Kid was muttering about how he folded his gold toilet paper to perfection; Blair had a smile which meant to continue, Tsubaki and Soul didn't mind. Although it was creepy reading a story about Kid being a womanizer.

"Patty," Liz got back to her senses. "Please. Don't. Read. Anymore. Of. This. Story." She said with bloodshot in her eyes of fear and panic.

"Why not sis," she asked.

"Because, the story is making fun of us and Kid," Liz said.

"Fine," Patty got a little stubborn and exited the story page. She went back to the "Soul Eater" section to browse another one.

"I'll admit that the story was extremely creepy and I by no means would want to read it." Soul said as he walked close to his computer. "Maybe I will find a story about myself doing some sort cool adventure. I will take over from here."

Patty gave him the poppy dog look to not move from the computer. "Please I want to read another story." She begged.

Soul sighed. "Just one story and you could read all you want."

"Okay," she said under her breath. She got up and let Soul find another story. He was back where he started out this morning, now, with a nearly dead Grim Reaper lying on his bed, a slutty cat with magical powers, a perverted father who dates any women he sees, a shy yet well mannered weapon, a girl obsessed with makeup and looks, her sister, who loves yellow giraffes all in one room and not to forget, two meisters outside his apartment fighting because they don't get along. He remained calm to look for another story and yet, another surprise was waiting at his door.

"Why are Black*Star and Maka fighting outside?" A voice said from outside Soul's room. Everyone's attention came to none other than Professor Frankenstein or simply known as Stein. He is the most powerful meister in all of DWMA and scariest teacher, which, typically involves dissecting frogs or cats. "And why is Kid passed out in bed like that?" Stein asked smoking a cigarette and screwing his screw in his head. Everyone's hearts jumped a beat from Stein appearing like this in Soul's room, just what he needed the Professor to screw him over. Spirit snapped out of his fantasy when he noticed Stein standing, he panicked in fear remembering all the times he spent with him being an experimental subject. Tsubaki had the courage and stepped in to explain all the chaos that was caused by .

"I see," he continued to tighten the screw. "I just need to do one thing first." He walked towards Kid's direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul snapped.

"Just relax, I'll explain everything." Stein assured everyone. He went to Kid, charged his hands with his electrical soul wavelength, and compressed his arms on Kid's chest. Nobody said a word and was shocked. All in all Kid woke up groggy.

"What's going on?"

"Thanks goodness you're back Kid, you won't believe what I read you being some kind of stud and nothing to do with symmetry." Liz explained.

"That's absolutely disgusting and was it another awful story from the sight? Did it have any terrible grammar mistakes?" Kid demanded to know.

"No, it was absolutely funny." Patty laughed.

"That site is absolutely disgusting, filthy and I can't stand it." Kid said. "What are you doing here, Stein?"

"Lord Death found someone in Death City has been using the internet to access . He requested I come to him immediately that it is urgent. Once I got there, he told me to hack into the data base and find out who is accessing this site. Once I found the information all it leads to was this place." Stein explained.

"You stalker," Soul was aggravated.

"Don't worry it isn't dangerous, but, this site makes weapons and meisters go crazy, it happened before."

Everyone managed a gulp. Spirit was hoping Stein wouldn't do an experiment.

"But, what is this site exactly?" Tsubaki asked.

Stein knew he had a lot of explaining to do and so he went on to explain…


End file.
